


No Place Like Home

by hotchoco195



Series: Hel on Earth [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dangerous science experiments, Determined Clint, Dimension Travel, F/M, Niflheim, Parental Bonding, Sad Hel, family troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hel's just exiled herself with her estranged father. Clint's not thrilled about it. Odin is surprisingly unbothered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like Home

Hel found herself suddenly nervous, as if she was two hundred again and had just invited a boy back to her room. She tucked her hair behind her ear and forcibly clasped her hands together so she couldn’t keep fidgeting.

“These are my halls.”

Loki nodded, expression hard to read. “They are elegant.”

The queen frowned at the cavernous, dark room and winced. “I know it is not the glory and splendour of Asgard, but-”

“It is well enough, daughter. I never cared much for Asgard anyway.”

She left her fingers hover close to the cut on his cheek without touching. Hel was very good at not touching. “Do you require healing?”

Loki shrugged one shoulder. “It is nothing serious. It shall take care of itself within the hour.”

She nodded. “Of course. I could show you to your rooms? You must be tired, or want to bathe, or-”

Loki managed a tight smile, resting a hand on her elbow. “I am beginning to think you are having second thoughts.”

“Never. But you are my guest and, um, I haven’t ever really had one before.”

“I’m certain after the torments of the void, your hospitality will be more than adequate.”

“My thanks, I think.”

Loki squeezed her arm. “I should be thanking you. I have given you no reason to offer my sanctuary and yet you did not hesitate.”

“We are family.” Hel said softly.

“Yes,” Loki murmured, “In my experience that isn’t always a good thing.”

It wasn’t directed at her but it stung anyway, and Hel avoided his gaze until she felt more in control of her face.

“Come, let us find you some rooms. There are many, many to choose from. I, uh, expand sometimes, when I am bored.”

He laughed. “It’s a wonder there’s anything left on Niflheim outside your walls.”

“It’s not as tedious as it seems,” she rushed, “There are eight realms to observe, and the library, and the gardens. The shades don’t offer much in the way of conversation but the recently dead bring memories with them.”

“I’m sure I have more than enough to think about, before I start worrying about boredom.” The trickster said bitterly.

 

They started across the chamber, exiting through a high arched doorway and down a long tunnel that was every bit as wide and tall and grandiose as anything in Asgard, even if it lacked the gold and marble. There were spirits here, insubstantial and grey, drifting past silently without even looking at the two gods.

“Unfortunately there are no servants,” Hel said over her shoulder, “But it has never bothered me. I just use my magic instead.”

“I can happily survive without them. Though I have a question, daughter.”

“Oh?” she arched a brow.

“If the living cannot dwell in Niflheim…” Loki waved at himself.

“What will become of you?”

“Indeed.”

“This place eats away at normal mortal beings. It steals their life’s essence, a piece at a time, until they are as thin and vacant as the shades. Your magic offers you some protection from that, though you may need to work harder to maintain your reserves of power. And beyond that, you are my blood. Part of you exists in me, and part of me in you. It will make you strong enough to withstand the drain.”

They came to a set of silvery stone stairs, the walls covered in frost, and Loki ran his fingers over the ice with a smirk.

“Part of me exists in you – it would seem you are right about that.”

They made their way down, under the surface, and came to a hall with doors along both sides.

“I would offer you a room with windows,” Hel explained, “But there isn’t much in the way of a view. I find the chambers down here much cosier.”

“I shall heed your advice.”

She opened a door seemingly at random and waved him in. It was a comfortable living room, as far as underground lairs went, with a large fireplace and some dark grey couches. Three walls were the same shale as the rest of the palace but one was compacted earth, the soil a rich brown streaked with veins of ore and gold like tree roots. The metal glowed with a soft light that made the room a lot warmer. A pair of double doors stood open, revealing a bedroom with a large washtub on a dais and an enormous bed with glowing crystals at the top of each corner post.

“It is pleasant.” Loki said, and meant it. Maybe it was the familiar traces of Hel’s magic but the room felt homey.

“Are you sure? I have others – dozens. You don’t want to look around?”

“You chose it,” he smiled, “I trust your judgement.”

She blushed, tilting her head so her long hair hid her face. “I shall leave you to settle in – but not for too long, Father.”

“I wouldn’t be much of a guest if I hid myself in my chambers, would I?”

“I ask nothing of you except that you do not shut me out again.”

He kissed her forehead awkwardly, teasing a strand of pale hair between his fingers. “I shall do my best.”

 

“What do you mean, she left?”

“Clint,” Nat put a hand on his shoulder to force him back onto the med bay bed, “You’re supposed to be taking it easy.”

He shook her off. “I absolutely will not. I just get my head back together after having that psycho play around in it, and now you’re tryin’ to tell me him and my girlfriend have fucked off to another dimension? And Thor just let them?”

The blond looked sheepish. “I had to protect the Tesseract.”

“You couldn’t do that one-handed?”

Fury glowered at the archer. “Prince Thor’s conduct is not the problem here. It’s Hel makin’ off with a dangerous and mentally unstable god who doesn’t like us. I don’t wanna know what it looks like when they decide to team up.”

“Then don’t look too close at the Chitauri we found dead on the roof.” Tony folded his arms over his chest with a snort.

“My niece has no malicious intent towards Midgard, man of Fury. She only wished to safeguard Loki’s life, as any daughter would.”

“By leaving the fucking planet?” Clint fumed, “Without even a note!”

“I know it pained her to desert you, friend Barton, but she did what she thought she must.”

“She didn’t even say goodbye.” He muttered, jaw clenched.

Thor cleared his throat uncomfortably. “I must return to Asgard and inform the Allfather of these events.”

“And we have some serious clean-up to get started.” Fury grumbled.

“I’ll take you to Dr Foster’s lab.” Natasha volunteered, giving Clint’s shoulder another reassuring squeeze.

The prince and the spy left, heading down the corridor. They didn’t speak until they reached the elevator, the steel doors sliding shut.

“They’re not coming back, are they?” Natasha asked quietly, “If Niflheim is the only place Odin can’t touch Loki, he’ll have to stay.”

“Yes.” Thor nodded.

“And Hel too?”

“She defies the Allfather’s wishes by sheltering him. If she were to return to Midgard…I am not sure what Odin would do. And your own director would be most displeased with her for enabling Loki’s escape.”

“Like Fury could do anything about it if she showed up – she’s a goddess,” the redhead sighed, “Clint’s gonna hate this.”

“He is lucky to have you to watch over him.”

“I do what I can but I’m no miracle worker.”

Thor frowned. “Surely he will come to accept the way of things with good grace. After all, there is nothing he can do to change them.”

Natasha snorted. “You obviously don’t know Clint.”

*****

Once he’d washed the battle remnants off and had a restorative nap, Loki wandered through the dark halls. It was hard to get a good sense of Hel’s magic when it was everywhere, but he found the strongest source and followed it to a small dining room. The table was set for two, bowls and platters of food in the middle, a jug next to each glass. Hel wore a simple day gown, the long silvery-white fabric floating off the floor as if swayed by some imaginary breeze. She looked surprised to see him for a moment before schooling her features into a smile.

“Would you care to join me?”

“I would, if you’d have me.”

“You’re always welcome here, Father.” She waved towards a seat.

Loki sat, lifting the closest jug to sniff the contents. “Wine?”

“There’s water, if you prefer?” she offered the second pitcher.

“After the day I’ve had, I need the liquor.” He poured himself a tall glass.

Hel helped herself to dinner, wickedly sharp cutlery cutting through meat and bone with ease, the vegetable losing some of their lustre as they touched her lips. Loki emptied his glass and refilled it before he started eating, gladly sinking into the warmth of the wine in his veins. They were silent, eating with all the stiff well-mannered grace of a couple of automatons.

Finally Loki set down his fork. “Hel, I must apologise. I misjudged you. My mind was clouded by anger and confusion, so much so that I couldn’t even see I wasn’t thinking clearly. When you professed to act in my best interests, I took it as yet another person who thought they could make my decisions for me. Odin claimed that lying to me was for my own good, and I thought…I thought you were the same.”

Hel swallowed roughly, filling her own cup. “It grieves me to hear it. I never want you to be unhappy.”

“I wronged you; I goaded you into several fights, and raised my hand against you. Can you forgive me, even if I do not deserve it?”

“Of course, Father. It is already forgotten.”

“What I did to your archer…” he grimaced.

Hel’s jaw clenched. “That was cruel.”

“I acknowledge it. It is funny, in some ways. I hated Odin so much, and yet I found myself making his mistakes. I tried to take something from you, to hurt you, a thought that would abhor any good father.”

“I feel it is Clint who is owed an apology, but unfortunately that is not possible.”

“You…you have given him up, for me. I can’t expect that after everything that’s happened.” Loki murmured.

The queen shrugged. “It is done, Father. He is only a human, anyway. They live such short lives that one cannot really take them seriously.”

Loki frowned but she dropped her gaze to her plate, shovelling in another bite, and he didn’t push.

Over the next few days they settled into a routine. Loki would rise, bathe and dress, and have breakfast with her. Afterwards Hel would tend to her duties with the shades, which as far as Loki could tell meant sitting on her throne for a few hours to remind them who was in charge, though of course it made no difference to the dead. He spent his time in his room moping and chastising himself, thinking through the same scenarios over and over, until he got bored enough to go up to the library and read. They’d have dinner together, and talk until it was late enough for bed. That was the best part of his day; reconnecting with Hel, making her laugh, being amazed when she managed to cheer him up. Otherwise Niflheim was the most boring place he’d ever been – at least in the void he had constant terror and melancholy to keep him occupied. Now there was nothing but regret, and the memories of better times.

 

Thor stood in the courtyard outside Stark Tower, Jane’s modified Tesseract teleporter in hand as the astrophysicist clung to his waist with nervous excitement.

“It shall be alright, Jane. You are the cleverest Midgardian I know.”

“What if it’s not though?” she muttered into his chest, “What if you explode into a million pieces, and then I’m the woman who disintegrated Thor, son of Odin?”

Erik gently prised her away from the prince. “The simulations all came back fine, Janey. Relax.”

Thor reached down and kissed the brunette lightly, smiling. “I shall return to you, Jane Foster. I swear it.”

Her brow furrowed. “You better.”

The thunderer turned to Fury and gave a perfunctory nod. “I thank you for your assistance, Director.”

“Earth is grateful for your help against the Chitauri. Let King Odin know we’d appreciate more of a heads’ up next time a genocidal maniac wants to invade us.”

Thor pressed his lips together unhappily and twisted the two sides of the device, a beam of blue filling his vision as his feet left the ground.

It wasn’t like riding the Bifrost; Thor hung in a swiftly moving cloud of light so thick he couldn’t see through it, but it didn’t have that same force rattling his bones. One moment he was in Midgard, and then he was nowhere, and then he was standing at the palace gates in the dim Asgardian twilight. A shocked Einherjar bowed at the waist, spear jerking in his grasp.

“Your Highness?”

“Where is the king?”

“His chambers, my lord.”

Thor nodded and strode through the doors, hurrying upstairs. His boots thudded against the marble floors, cape swishing violently, Tesseract still glowing softly inside its case. He reached Odin’s rooms and knocked.

“Enter.”

The Allfather sat at his desk, Frigga leaning over his shoulder. She smiled warmly.

“My son. We are glad to see you home safe.”

He walked into her outstretched arms, kissing her cheek as they embraced. “Hello Mother.”

Odin eyed him wryly, gaze flicking to the cube. “I see your mission was successful.”

“Are, Father,” Thor turned to face him, “We stopped the Chitauri and secured the Tesseract.”

“And Loki?”

Thor’s mouth twitched. “I did not capture him.”

“Is he with the Midgardians?” Frigga frowned.

“He is in Niflheim, with Hel.”

“To what purpose?” Odin scowled.

“She did not believe you would be compassionate in Loki’s punishment. She thought to save him by giving him refuge within the bounds of her realm.”

“It is not her place to interfere in these matters.”

“She is his daughter, husband,” Frigga touched his shoulder, “She acted out of love.”

“Then she is a fool, for Loki will use that sentiment to bend her to his own will.”

“I wonder where he learned that.” The queen scoffed, folding her arms.

“They are both beyond Asgard’s reach, Father,” Thor said, “What would you have us do?”

Odin sat back, lip curled thoughtfully. He tapped one finger against the table, and finally shrugged.

“I had intended to imprison Loki in our dungeons, but it seems to me exile in Niflheim will deliver the same end. So long as he is in no position to cause more havoc, I am glad to have him far from sight and mind.”

Thor blinked, mouth opening and closing again, and Odin chuckled.

“You wonder why I don’t do more.”

“I had expected you to be angered by their defiance.”

“It is as you say, Thor – I cannot set foot in Niflheim. Hel is the only one who can open that pathway. What else is there for me to do? If Loki or his daughter step outside the realm, I shall bring the full force of the Einherjar down upon them. Until then, I need do nothing.”

“They will not be so careless.”

“Then we need waste no more time worrying about them.”

 

Clint casually strolled into the lab, a coffee in each hand, and nodded to Jane.

“Dr Foster.”

“Agent Barton, hi! How are you?”

“Better,” he rapped his knuckles against his head, “I’m too thick skulled to take any permanent damage, apparently.”

“Good, good, that’s great.”

“Coffee?” he held out a cup.

Jane gave him an appreciative smile. “Thanks. Usually Hel gets breakfast.”

His brows dipped in a ghost of a frown before the light-hearted smirk returned. “Yeah. Guess you’re gonna need a new intern, huh?”

“I guess. Though I’m not sure where I’d find another centuries-old goddess who can actually answer my questions instead of just filing paperwork.”

“You don’t have any way of reaching her?” he asked, “No way to send a message?”

Jane shook her head. “The only contact between realms is through Odin’s ravens or the Bifrost, which is still broken.”

“But you managed to send Thor back to Asgard.”

“Theoretically – he could have ended up anywhere for all we know. And I only had to tap into the Tesseract’s ability to create a bridge, which is what it’s designed for.”

“Seems like a problem. I mean, now that we know the other realms exist, we need to be able to check in once in a while instead of waiting for them to grace us with a visit.”

Jane screwed up her nose. “I’ve been trying to figure out how to send a frequency through the space between dimensions but I don’t have the right tools. I can’t even measure the distances accurately because I can’t see what’s outside Midgard.”

“What if it’s not about sending something to a particular location? What if you could send it straight to a person?”

“Well every living creature has its own unique biorhythms, but you’d still need a pretty powerful instrument to locate them.”

Clint took a sip of his coffee, hopping onto the bench beside her. “Thor left Loki’s sceptre here, didn’t he?”

“Yeah. He said something about not keeping two Infinity Gems in the same realm, but he wouldn’t explain why. He just made Fury promise to keep it hidden.”

“Its power is similar to the Tesseract though, right?”

“I guess.”

“Would you be able to find a way to amplify your search across realms if you had access to that kind of energy?”

Jane frowned. “Uh, maybe. But I don’t have the sceptre.”

Clint winked. “You don’t have the sceptre _yet_.”

*****

“Good evening, Father.” Hel knocked on his open door.

“Good evening, Hel.” He looked up from his book.

“I wondered if you’d like to take a walk before dinner.”

“I could probably use the exercise.” He stretched, getting up.

They went down the corridor to the stairs and then up, further than he’d been on his explorations, coming out through a wood and stone door onto a ramparted roof. The middle was planted with one of Hel’s gardens, the trees and plants all dead but beautiful in their demise; the branches stretched up towards the overcast sky in silver tendrils, the wilted blooms glinting like fire or glass. On the other side of the ramparts the walls fell away in a sheer drop, a great mist-covered forest stretching to the horizon. Everything seemed more delicate, more precious, and it was so quiet he could hear the very faint rush of the breeze.

He offered his arm and Hel rested her hand on it, the two of them setting out in a wide loop. The god eyed her sidelong, noting the wrinkle between her brows.

“Are you well, daughter?”

“I am, Father. Why do you ask?”

“I thought perhaps you seemed sad. I am well-studied in the emotion.”

She gave him a very small smile. “I am at home in my kingdom, with my loyal subjects. I have the company and rare wit of my father, and an opportunity to help him through a trying time. What do I have to be sad about?”

“You do not have to pretend, Hel,” he said gently, “I understand if you miss your Midgardian friends.”

“I’m sure they’re glad to be rid of me. I did unnerve the director so.”

“I doubt that very much.”

She raised a brow at him with a smirk and Loki sighed, chuckling.

“I do not doubt you unnerved Director Fury, or that he deserved it; only that your companions would be glad to see you gone. I think Thor’s woman and Dr Selvig were quite fond of you, and Agent Barton was very attached.”

She looked away, gaze sweeping the horizon. “They are admirable people. I am thankful I had a chance to know them. But I have known many such mortals, all remarkable in their own ways. These ones will be no more than memory soon enough, like the ones before them.”

Loki stopped, taking both her hands and forcing her to face him. “Daughter. There is a difference between adopting Midgardian friends and loving one.”

“Clinton is better off without me. Look at what our union has put him through already.”

“I am to blame for that, not you.”

“It is better it ended, truly. What can I offer a mortal, Father? I cannot bear children. I cannot grow old with him. One day he will perish and I will continue on, until many centuries have passed and his name is all but lost to the Nine. He deserves an equal, someone who understands mortality, who can give him a normal life.”

Loki sighed, walking again. “If I have learned anything from my recent misfortune, Hel, it is that the Norns will do whatever they can to ruin your happiness, so you must seize it every chance you can. I do not think Barton stupid or blind; he knows who and what you are. He knows what it means. He loves you anyway. That is a rare and valuable thing.”

“What does it matter?” she shrugged, “I made my choice when I brought you here, and there is no undoing it.”

“I do not want you to be miserable on my account – I have done enough already.”

“I shall be fine, Father. This is nice.” She squeezed his arm.

“It’s not the same though.” Loki protested.

“It’s better,” she smiled, “Tell me what you’re reading at the moment.”

 

The conversation hung over their heads like a brewing storm for the rest of the evening, making dinner a quiet and solemn affair. Hel didn’t hang around afterwards like she normally would, retreating to her chambers. She closed the doors with a wave, stoking up the fire. Hel sat on the rug, hugging her knees to her chest, and rested her cheek against the side of an armchair as she stared at the flames. It didn’t make her feel any warmer.

The truth was she _did_ miss Clint. The archer’s absence was like an ache in her bones she hadn’t known she could feel; she’d never really missed anyone before. In the old days when Loki lived in Asgard, she’d known he couldn’t visit because of Odin, and she’d accepted that to the point where it became an unquestionable part of reality. She couldn’t miss him, not under those circumstances. But going every day without seeing Clint’s smile, or hearing his laugh, or feeling his arms around her – it hurt in a real, physical way unlike anything Hel had ever experienced. She wasn’t sure she liked it, but at the same time it felt good to feel _something_ in the dull, empty halls of her palace.

She wished she’d had a chance to say something to him, to try to explain. The ache was so much worse when she imagined his face, how he’d felt when he heard it from Thor. Clint was a good person and Hel didn’t doubt he’d support her attempt to save her father, but he had to be feeling betrayed by the way she’d done it. It didn’t matter that she hadn’t really had a choice – she’d hurt him, without meaning to, without wanting to, and it didn’t really matter that she was trapped in Niflheim because he probably didn’t want to see her anyway.

Everything she’d said to Loki had been true – Clint was human, and he wouldn’t live very long compared to her, and she couldn’t be a proper Midgardian partner to him. She belonged in Niflheim, and he belonged in Midgard where he could use his powers to save people. And when he died he’d go to Valhalla and feast as he deserved. What Hel wanted was insignificant compared to that. After all, she’d been alone for centuries. Maybe she was supposed to stay that way.

 

Jane looked up at the low whistle, then frowned when she couldn’t see anyone.

“Um, hi?”

“Dr Foster.” A voice whispered from above.

She looked up to spot a pair of eyes shining behind the air vent, and Clint waved through the grille.

“Oh my god!”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. You got a minute to talk?”

“Sure. Uh, do you have to be in the vent for this conversation?”

“It’s probably better that way. In fact, do you think you could look at your screen again like I’m not here?”

Jane raised a brow but tilted her head forward. “What’s up? Other than you.”

“I can get the sceptre to you for twenty minutes on Thursday, between 18:00 hours and 18:30. Is that enough time to send a message?”

“What?” she hissed, “Uh, I guess – if everything goes perfectly on the first try, which it never does. I mean I’ve only been running theoretical calculations, with no idea how the sceptre’s power source actually works.”

“Those twenty minutes are all I can get for the next three weeks.”

“Well I’m not too keen on accidentally blowing us up.”

Clint sighed. “Fine. If you can’t do the message, at least you’ll be able to get a better idea how the thing’s made, right?”

“Yes. More data is always good.”

“Cool. I’ll bring it here to the lab then.”

“Aren’t you going to get in a lot of trouble for this?”

“They’d have to catch me first.” He sneered.

“But it’s SHIELD. They’re always watching.”

“It just so happens there are a lot of people around here who owe me favours. Plus I pitched it to Stark and he fucked loved the idea of helping me pull one over on Fury. With him in my corner it’s a piece of cake.”

“Oh. Cool.”

“Don’t worry Dr Foster, there’s no way this could come back on you.”

The scientist shook her head. “Now why do I feel like I’ve heard that before?”

 

Hel and Loki were sitting on the arms of her throne watching a tavern brawl in Nidavellir. It was a thing of rage and drunken grace and jolly chaos, and the trickster was chuckling to himself as tiny warriors threw each other across the room.

“Did you see that?” Hel pointed with a giggle.

“Yes, yes, a most dramatic move. I didn’t even know dwarves could be that flexible.”

They watched a man lift the bench his friends were sitting on and toss it at the barman, who ducked, dwarves going sprawling in all directions as the huge kegs behind the bar burst open in a tidal wave of ale.

“You could make a fortune broadcasting this to the other realms, daughter.”

She shrugged. “What need have I of riches?”

“Very true.”

The glowing image flickered, a blue pulse interrupting the footage. Hel frowned, standing. It happened again, the blue spreading further this time until it tinted the whole scene, and then a voice spoke.

“Hel?”

Something smacked her in the gut, making it hard to draw enough breath to speak. “Clint?”

“Hel, is that you? I think it worked, Dr Foster!”

“How is this possible?” Hel glanced at Loki, who looked equally shocked.

“Jane, being the genius that she is, found a way to use the sceptre to power a transmission across the realms to your location. Pretty neat, huh?”

Hel smiled. “It is miraculous. By the Norns, it is good to hear your voice again.”

“Yeah. I don’t have long, five minutes max. I spent a lot of time planning what I was going to say.”

“Speak then – I owe you no less.”

Loki slipped away, letting them have their privacy, and Hel sat on the throne properly.

Clint sighed. “At first I thought I was gonna yell. How could you just leave like that, didn’t I ever matter to you, I thought we cared about each other – all that stuff. Then I thought about it some more and decided it didn’t matter, because I miss you too much to be mad. I just want to talk to you, and not waste any of it arguing.”

“I am so sorry, Clinton,” she sniffed, “I truly wish things had gone differently, but it was imperative I get my father out of Midgard before Uncle Thor could take him to Odin.”

“I know. You were trying to do the noble self-sacrifice thing. I’d be even more pissed about that if it wasn’t completely understandable.”

“I am sorry for what Father did to you. He invaded your thoughts, solely because you were mine.”

“I’m not a huge fan of the guy, I’ll give ya that. But I gather he was having some kind of nervous breakdown, so I’ll try real hard to get over it.”

“I miss you,” she sobbed, “Every moment.”

“So open a window, gorgeous, and I’ll pop through for a visit.”

“It’s not possible, Clint. No mortal may reside in Niflheim. It would kill you.”

“We’d figure something out. Between you and your dad, there’s enough magical know-how that I’m sure we’d find a solution.”

 

She was crying in earnest now, but she fought to hold it in enough that she could speak. “I wish we could. But you must see there is no future with me, Clinton – I have to stay in Niflheim, and your life is in Midgard. Your friends are there, and your work. You cannot live suspended between two realms.”

“So what, you’re breaking up with me?” he joked.

“It would be better for you to find someone else.”

“Sorry, I only take orders from my commanding officers, not my girlfriend. Well, most of the time. I don’t want anybody else – I just want my adorable, sexy, amazing goddess back. I hate hearing you so upset, and I hate that I can’t hold you and tell you it’s gonna be okay. I don’t want you to be alone.”

“I am used to it.” Hel muttered.

“That’s not a good thing.”

Jane cleared her throat in the background. “You’ve got about one and a half minutes left.”

“Oh, right. Quick news update – Thor went back to Asgard we think, though we haven’t heard from him, so he either didn’t make it or Odin wasn’t too pissed that he didn’t have Loki with him. New York is being rebuilt as we speak, the Avengers are all great, I’ve got a clean bill of health to go back into the field and I really, really miss you.”

“I am glad you are well. I wanted to be around to heal you myself but…”

“Stuff got in the way. I know. I appreciate the thought.”

“Forty seconds.”

“I’m gonna try to call you again another day, alright? And Jane will work on the transmission so we can keep the call open longer.”

“You shouldn’t,” Hel pleaded, “You have to realise that I am not coming back.”

“Nat’s always saying I’m awfully stubborn.” He said, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

“You’re a pain in the ass is what you are, Barton.” She chuckled wetly.

“Love you.”

“And I love you.” She whispered.

The blue light faded, leaving only a couple of sad, stumbling dwarves throwing unbalanced punches. Hel cleared the image with a wave and rested her face in her hands, weeping so loud it echoed throughout the chamber and reached her ears a second time. Strong arms wrapped around her as Loki pulled her back against his chest.

“There, my darling,” he stroked her hair, “Let it out.”

 

Clint glanced excitedly at Jane. “It worked!”

“I know!” she beamed, “I can’t believe it.”

“How much longer do you think you’ll be able to keep the connection stable?”

“With a bit of tinkering and some more trial runs, maybe fifteen minutes? Maybe twenty, but that would be pushing it.”

“I thought this piece of junk had an endless supply of power.” He scowled at the sceptre.

“It does, but we don’t have the equipment to tap into it. Our metals and wires will melt after a certain amount of exposure to its heat.”

“What if you had tougher metals?”

Jane shrugged. “Then I guess it would be like a regular phone.”

“Could you use it to create a bridge again, like you did with the Tesseract?”

“Um, I don’t know. They’re not exactly the same thing.”

Clint grabbed her shoulders. “I want to try.”

“Why?” she frowned, “I heard what Hel said. You can’t go to Niflheim, even if I could somehow find a way to send you. You’ll die.”

“I don’t think a couple of days will kill me. I’ll pop up, see Hel for a bit, then she can send me back and we’ll do it all again in a month or two.”

Jane bit her lip. “Clint…I’m not sure this is a good idea. Maybe you should listen to her – she’s older than both of us.”

“She thinks she’s meant to suffer alone like some tragic Asgardian cat lady. I’ll change her mind, you’ll see. Can you at least try the bridge thing? For science?”

Jane took a deep breath. “Alright. For you. And science.”

“That’s the spirit.”

*****

Loki drew his cloak tighter around his shoulders, even though there was no actual wind. He stood on a shadowy branch of Yggdrasil, the path like a slow-moving river beneath his feet and nothing in sight but stars. There was a shimmer at the corner of his vision, and when he turned Odin stood leaning on his spear, wrapped in a grey hooded cloak. Apart from his eye patch there was nothing to indicate he was anything more than an old traveller.

“Thank you for meeting me.”

“A personal summons from Loki Skywalker,” he smiled maliciously, “How could I refuse, when you have good reason to keep your head down for the next thousand years?”

“I had to speak to you away from curious ears.”

“Then say your piece.”

Loki took a deep breath. “I have erred, Allfather. In my anger I have done terrible things. You would be right to punish me, and I think I am right to be afraid of such judgement.”

“Your fears are perhaps greater than they need be. Frigga petitioned for your life, and I swore I would preserve it. From what Thor tells me of your part in the Chitauri defeat, I do not regret the decision.”

The god looked surprised. “Then you do not mean to slay me?”

“You are my son, Loki. Whatever you have done, I remember that.”

He pressed his lips together. “I have come to make a bargain with you, Allfather.”

“State your terms, Loki.”

“I have no wish to cause any further trouble, and no desire to return to Asgard as either prince or prisoner. I am ready to accept a life in exile as penance for my crimes, but I will not watch my daughter suffer on my behalf. I swear by Yggdrasil that I will not leave Niflheim between now and the time of my death. In return, you must promise that Hel is safe from any repercussions for helping me avoid your dungeons.”

“She has defied me.”

“She has not perverted the course of justice, as my isolation in the land of the dead removes me from your sphere of influence as surely as a cell.”

“And you think that makes it alright? If I overlook her insolence, I shall be sending a message to all that I am weak.”

“Do not kid yourself, Odin. You _are_ weak compared to her; there’s not a mortal being in the Nine who can best her, unless she lets them. By forgiving her actions as those of a frightened daughter only concerned for my wellbeing, you show the realms that you are not only a benevolent king and grandsire, but that you maintain control over the situation.”

Odin was silent, stroking his beard. “You would stay in Niflheim of your own free will?”

“I would have no choice – I am no more able to open the paths than you.” He reached forward, hand going right through the Allfather’s arm when his illusion touched it.

“You could still make considerable mischief with these seemings, Loki.”

“What need have I for mischief these days?” he shrugged, “I would gladly act as Niflheim’s custodian in Hel’s stead, to repay her for her sacrifice. You will be rid of me, and we can both pretend the other doesn’t exist.”

“Why should I accept your bargain? I have no need to make a deal – if you leave Niflheim, you will be caught, and if you do not then it amounts to what you offer anyway.”

“Because you do not trust me, and this is the only way to ensure I am safely locked away. We both know the dungeons of Asgard cannot hold me. Niflheim’s boundaries are impermeable to all but the dead and their mistress.”

Odin didn’t answer, the silence of the path overwhelming as Loki refused to break his gaze. Time dragged on, the two men reading each other through the tiniest changes in expression.

Finally the king nodded. “I accept your vow. Tell your daughter she has my blessing to return to Midgard.”

 

Loki opened his real, physical eyes and yelped at the ache in his muscles from sitting too long. He stretched his cramped legs, rubbing the blood back into them. Once he had some feeling back, he shifted to the hall outside Hel’s bedroom and knocked on her door.

“Come in.”

The queen was sitting by her window, the mist outside swirling through silver, skeletal trees, shades moaning softly in the grounds. Hel didn’t look particularly chirpy either, and he didn’t blame her, with that backing track. He was going to have to get used to it.

Or maybe he’d conjure up a full orchestra to play night and day, and hang streamers in the hallways. No point spending the rest of his days surrounded by dreariness when he could easily brighten the place up.

“Daughter, I hope I am not disturbing you?”

“Never, Father. Would you like to sit?”

Loki perched on the edge of the sofa beside her, smiling proudly. “I bring news from Odin.”

The goddess frowned. “How is such a thing possible?”

“I met with him in the void, and struck a deal.”

She sat up abruptly. “That was dangerous.”

He shrugged. “In my true form, perhaps, but the dark creatures that lurk there can no longer latch their hooks into my mind as easily as they once did. I have made sure of that.”

“What did the Allfather say?”

“He has agreed to overlook any disrespect you might have shown by forestalling his judgement, and demands no reprisal for harbouring me. You are free to leave Niflheim any time you like, with no fear of Odin’s warriors.”

“Why should he agree to such a thing?” she grabbed his hands, “What did you promise him?”

“I simply swore to continue as I am – a prince in exile, far from Asgard and unconcerned with its politics.”

“You will stay in Niflheim even if I do not?”

“Why shouldn’t I? It is safe here, and peaceful. I do not have to bother with anyone else’s feelings or expectations or orders. I will be free in a way I cannot in any other realm.”

“You will be lonely.”

“You have survived in solitude for centuries.”

“I could leave if I so chose.”

Loki shrugged. “I shall be able to observe whomever and wherever I like. I can communicate with others as I did Odin. And I am certain you will find time to visit your poor old sire.”

“I wouldn’t dream of neglecting you.” She smiled.

“So you see? It will not be so bad – better than Odin’s dungeons, at any rate.”

Hel bit her lip, throwing her arms around his neck as she teared up. “Thank you.”

“It is no less than you deserve. If all I achieve with my wasted life is this one chance to give you happiness, then I have done enough.”

 

Clint took a breath, adjusting his goggles.

“Are you sure about this?” Jane grimaced.

“Sure. It’ll be great – first human to breach the space between realms. I’ll be famous.”

“If you’re not dead.” She pointed out.

“Yeah. Minor detail.”

The scientist raised her brows sceptically but powered up the machine. They were on the roof of her apartment building, the archer sitting in a giant drill-shaped contraption aimed in the approximate direction of Niflheim. He was wearing his thickest body armour, his head covered in a Kevlar cowl that was making his scalp itch. He felt like the world’s stupidest human cannon ball.

Shining chrome pistons shuttled back and forth, a familiar and discomforting blue light growing brighter in the chamber above them.

“We’ve only got one shot at this before SHIELD show up to shut it down.” Jane yelled over the grinding metal.

“Hopefully I won’t be here to get court-martialled,” he replied, “What about you?”

“If I manage to send you to another planet, Fury’s gonna be too busy kissin’ my ass to scold me.”

The air pressure around them changed, making Clint’s ears pop. His seat was getting hot, not uncomfortably so, but certainly worrying.

“Doc?”

“Just another thirty seconds – the simulations all said we need maximum velocity to punch through the barrier around Niflheim.”

This was stupid. Clint was stupid. Nat said it all the time, and he didn’t listen, and now he about to be shot across the universe and probably slam headfirst into an asteroid or something.

“Jane, if I don’t make it, tell Tash she was right.”

“Are you really, really sure about this?”

He laughed, shaking his head. “Hell, too late now.”

The console blared disapprovingly, red lights flashing across the screen. Jane started rapidly tapping at the keys.

“Uuuuuhhh...”

“Can I get an update here, doc?”

“There’s something wrong with the transistor. I think it’s overheating.”

“How much longer?”

“Fifteen seconds – the conductor’s not gonna hold out that long!”

A new voice cut calmly through the drone of the machine. “You could try a vibranium-based core. Uru would be better, but the dwarves are so reluctant to part with it.”

 

Clint sucked in a breath too fast and choked, eyes huge as his head whipped around.

“Hel?”

She smiled. “Good afternoon, my Clinton. The weather is lovely, isn’t it?”

He pulled the emergency shutdown lever under his seat and with a hum that he felt in every cell, the chamber emptied itself in a lightning-fast streak of blue that shot a hole through the clouds.

“I hope there were no planes up there.” Jane made a face.

The archer had his straps undone in an instant, ripping off his goggles and flinging his arms around the goddess.

“What are you doing here? What about Odin?”

“We settled our differences,” she giggled, “What are _you_ doing?”

“I was gonna come see you.”

“In Niflheim?” she raised a brow.

“That was the plan.” Jane ducked her head shyly.

“I am sincerely flattered by your boldness.”

“I’m not sure that’s the right word for it. Reckless, crazy, self-destructive – any of those are better words.”

Hel studied the machine and gave a nod. “It is not a bad effort, for a Midgardian with no access to superior resources. I could help you perfect it.”

“Really?” Jane lit up.

“Are you back for good?” Clint interrupted, “What about Loki?”

“Father is staying in Niflheim to keep an eye on my shades.”

“Things are…okay between you?” he met her gaze seriously.

“Indeed. It was he that entreated Odin for my pardon.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Hel rested her forehead against his, catching her bottom lip between her teeth. “You were really going to launch yourself through Yggdrasil’s branches for me?”

“In a heartbeat, babe.”

“You beautiful, brave, foolish man.” She laughed, and kissed him, and he wasted no time kissing her back.

 

Fury’s expression wasn’t exactly ‘thrilled’. It didn’t even really make the grade for ‘bemused’. His one eye burned a death stare straight into Hel’s face, but she wasn’t impressed. She’d seen much worse.

“You’re tellin’ me not only does a war criminal get a whole cushy kingdom to himself, but the person who helped him escape is back on my planet and expectin’ to be welcomed home with open arms?”

Clint cleared his throat. “Well, sir, it’s not like you can say no.”

“Oh can’t I? Enlighten me, Barton – why shouldn’t I kick her out on her half-decayed royal ass?”

“Firstly, you haven’t the means to send me back to my own realm, and you certainly couldn’t keep me out again if you did,” Hel pointedly raised a skeletal finger, “Secondly, you have no greater resource for knowledge of magic, the Nine and the possibilities and dangers therein. Thirdly, I recently helped defend your realm from an insidious attack by outsiders, greatly contributing to the victory. Fourthly, Odin Allfather has given his blessing for me to be here, and since Midgard is under his protection I should think that were argument enough.”

“Midgard is under _our_ protection,” Fury bristled, “I didn’t see Odin down here slinging punches when the Chitauri came to town. And I don’t think much of his diplomatic skills, if he thinks he can overrule us without consultation.”

Hel laughed. “Oh, you know nothing of the Allfather at all.”

The director glared across his desk at Clint and the archer shrugged. “I’ve never met the guy.”

“Regardless, man of Fury, if you will not accept me back into your halls, I shall simply collaborate with Jane Foster without you.”

“I don’t appreciate being strongarmed, Your Majesty.”

“And I don’t wish for our relationship to sour, Director. Perhaps you can learn a lesson from the Allfather and forgive my supposed transgressions – after all, my father is far from Midgard with no way of returning. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Fury looked from her to Clint and back again, mouth set grimly. Finally he shook his head.

“I could spend all day arguin’ and it wouldn’t make a difference. We both know I can’t stop you doin’ a damn thing.”

“But isn’t it so much nicer when we pretend you have a choice?” she smirked.

The goddess stood and left the office, Clint giving the ex-colonel an apologetic look as he followed.

Nick shook his head, turning back to his screen. “The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

Still, there were worse aces to have up his sleeve.

*****

Hel finished packing her basket and sighed, glancing around the apartment.

“Have I forgotten anything?”

“Would it matter?” Clint threw a stolen grape into his mouth, “You guys can always make with the magic.”

“I want to bring Father a true Midgardian feast. He can conjure an imitation whenever he likes.” she pouted.

The archer slid an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. “You’re gonna have a great time.”

“Be good in my absence.”

“Not a chance.” He beamed.

Hel giggled and picked up the basket, opening a door into Niflheim that closed swiftly behind her. She was in the main dining hall, though it hardly resembled her original design. The long, grand table with its high-backed chairs had been replaced in favour of a sunken pit with a wraparound upholstered bench. A low circular bronze table filled the middle of the ring, and it was already decorated with flowers and crystals and vines that wrapped around the edge of the surface. Loki was waiting by the steps down, wearing a casual robe over his green tunic. His face lit up.

“Hel!”

“I brought lunch.” She smiled, gesturing with the basket.

“Here, allow me.” He took it, setting it on the table and lifting out the covered containers.

Hel sat beside him, taking a bottle of wine and pouring for both of them as she gave him a sly once-over. “You look well.”

“I have been trying to get more exercise,” he said, “Jogging through the gardens, that sort of thing. It is too tempting to spend all day reading by my fire.”

“You are making good use of the library then?”

“It’s wonderful – not as diverse as the collection at the palace, but then you have not had as long to acquire it.”

“I’ll try to bring you some new volumes next time.”

“I would appreciate it.” He smiled.

He finished arranging all the platters and she offered him his cup. Loki gave an approving hum and took a sip. Hel watched him fondly, amazed that after everything that had happened they could have this quiet moment, just the two of them.

“It is good to see you, Father.” She rested her head on his shoulder.

Loki’s smile was evident in his voice as he took her free hand in his. “And you, daughter.”


End file.
